Perdue dans les ténèbres
by Avallonmustang
Summary: Je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment. Par contre je me souviens très bien de cette nuit froide et de ces deux êtres macabres. Je marchais dans les rues. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, mais il était là. Ce type me haïssait et voulait ma fin. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me trouvai dans un immense espace blanc. La porte s'ouvrit...
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness_

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis vraiment. Par contre je me souviens très bien de cette nuit froide et de ces deux êtres macabres.

Je marchais dans les rues et je fumais une cigarette. Il était très tard. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, mais il était là. Ce type me haïssait et voulait ma fin. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir. Dans l'ombre, il s'était dissimulé et lorsqu'il en sorti, il me planta une lame en plein dos. Une grande quantité de sang s'était mis à couler et il me traina sur plusieurs mètres, avant que je ne perde connaissance.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me trouvai dans un immense espace blanc. Le néant peut-être. Je me trouvai allongée au sol, gisant dans mon sang. Un être blanc me regarde. On dirait qu'il a forme humaine mais il n'a pas d'yeux, pas de nez, pas de cheveux. C'est un simple bonhomme.

\- Bienvenue, cher sacrifice.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Et puis qui es-tu ? Demandai-je faiblement.

\- Je suis ce que vous appelez Dieu, je suis tout, je suis l'univers, je suis un et je suis toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends rien.

\- Il t'a transmuté pour t'envoyer dans un autre monde, mais il a oublié qu'il y avait un prix à payer, regarde. Dit-il en me désignant le cadavre de mon ennemi, mort dans son sang.

\- C'est un cauchemar…

\- Non Avallon, tu ne rêves pas. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, il va donc falloir que tu paies un prix toi aussi. Cependant je vais faire une exception pour toi, qui n'a pas été arrogante.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Pour revenir dans ton autre monde, tu devras battre ton pire ennemi. Pour t'y aider, je vais te donner deux capacités : Tu évolueras dans les ombres et tu pourras déplacer les objets par la seule force de ta volonté. Cependant fait attention, car ces aptitudes ont leurs limites. Et pour être sûr que tu fasses ce que je te demande, je vais effacer ta mémoire. Tu ne te souviendras uniquement que de ta perte et de notre conversation. Si tu parviens à gagner, je te renverrai dans ton monde d'origine et tu retrouveras tes souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- Je veux voir si un humain est assez arrogant pour prétendre vaincre les plus grandes ténèbres.

\- Tu es complètement fou !

La porte s'ouvre et des ombres m'attrapent. Après c'est le trou noir. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongée dans une ruelle. Je suis salement amochée. Je me souviens simplement avoir parlé avec un bonhomme blanc.

Avec le temps, j'ai appris à manipuler ces capacités. J'ai découvert comment manier les ombres mais ce pouvoir n'est réellement efficace que dans la nuit ou par temps sombre. Ma télékinésie ne fait ces preuves que la journée. Alors j'ai aussi appris à me battre. Au final cela fait deux ans que je suis ici et que je vagabonde seule.

Malheureusement, l'armée a entendu parler de moi je ne sais pas comment et j'ai deux alchimistes à mes trousses.

Je dois fuir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je dois retrouver mon ancien monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre dans l'obscurité**

Le réveil sonne et j'ouvre les yeux, tirée mon profond sommeil. Dix-neuf heures. Comme tous les soirs, il est temps pour moi de me lever, de me préparer et d'aller travailler dans ce pub. Je l'éteins, puis me lève d'un bond, me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'évite de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir, ôte rapidement mes affaires et me plonge sous l'eau chaude. Les gouttes d'eaux parcourent mon corps de long en large. J'avoue que j'ai encore envie de pleurer. Voilà deux ans que je suis ici et je n'ai pas avancé. Je maitrise mes capacités, j'ai parcouru tout le pays et rien. Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution à mon problème. Depuis plusieurs mois, l'armée me recherche, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, je ne leur ai rien fait. Elle avait l'habitude que je voyage de ville en ville, alors j'ai décidé d'opter pour la stabilité, histoire de gagner un peu de temps. Voilà six mois que je réside dans la capitale, une vieille dame me louant sa maison pour peu cher. Elle est en hospice et voulait surtout trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son domaine, alors bon. Comment refuser ?

Le plus affreux, après ne pas se souvenir, c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi mon pire ennemi m'a-t-il transmuté ? Y avait-t-il quelque chose derrière tous ces évènements ? Il savait peut-être quelque chose que j'ignore, ou alors il ne savait rien. Il a juste été arrogant, s'est pris pour dieu, comme me l'a si bien dit cette chose. Comment savoir, surtout lorsqu'on est seule ? Les larmes coulent à nouveau et je ne les retiens pas. Je ne sais même pas quelles sont les ténèbres dont il m'a parlé. Je ne sais rien, je suis juste humaine. Lui il veut s'amuser.

Je termine de me laver et sors, enroulant une serviette tout autour de moi. Je prends ma brosse et commence à peigner mes longs cheveux noirs.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas éviter le reflet du miroir, lui qui est si révélateur, si vrai. Je lève mes yeux et me regarde, une fois de plus. Je vois ces cernes, sous mes yeux, révélant ma fatigue, de vivre dans la nuit, cette fatigue de vivre. Je me sens à bout de force, je crois que je ne parviendrai pas à continuer la lutte. Les larmes ne coulent même plus. Voir cette image si vraie est devenu un véritable calvaire, je voudrai la chasser de ma tête une bonne fois pour toute. Il faut regarder la vérité en face, en deux ans je n'ai pas noué un seul lien. Je suis restée seule, perdue dans mes voyages. J'ai étudié, cherché à savoir comment m'en sortir mais ici, tout parle de l'alchimie, une science que je ne contrôle pas et que je ne veux pas maitriser. Mes pouvoirs sont déjà un trop lourd fardeau à porter. Je me fiche de pouvoir déplacer des objets, je me fiche de contrôler les ombres. A quoi cela me sert-t-il hein ?! A quoi me servent ces putains de dons s'ils ne m'aident pas à m'en sortir ?! Je tape du poing dans le miroir, si violemment que le verre se fissure. Je me mords la lèvre supérieure et tape à nouveau, rongée à nouveau par cette rage immense. Je voudrai juste vivre normalement, même si je ne retrouve pas mon ancien monde. Toute façon, je ne sais même plus à quoi il ressemble, je n'ai plus mes souvenirs et à chaque fois que j'essaye de me rappeler, c'est flou. Elle m'a tout pris, pourquoi me torture-t-elle encore ? Que lui ai-je donc fait ?

Qu'importe, il faut que je j'aille travailler si je veux pouvoir manger. Je sors de la pièce, va dans ma chambre, ouvre la penderie et sort un pantalon noir, un haut noir et ma veste de cuir, noire aussi. Je m'habille, prends mon sac, y glisse quelques billets pour le chemin du retour en taxi, ainsi que mon révolver. J'attrape mes clés, regarde tout autour de moi par précaution. Il n'y a personne. Je ferme la porte à clé, traverse le petit jardin, ouvre le portail, regarde si la voie est libre, sors et le ferme à son tour. Je ferme ma veste jusqu'en haut parce qu'il fait vraiment froid. C'est bientôt l'hiver, je déteste cette saison. Le seul avantage, c'est que la nuit tombe tôt et cela me permets de passer inaperçu. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit, cela fait plusieurs jours que cette sensation me hante. L'armée j'imagine. Il vaut mieux être prudente. Je choisi de passer par les ruelles et de me dissimuler dans les ombres, mes fidèles compagnes de la nuit.

Les ombres sont mes seules alliés, même si elle cache un ennemi qui me bouffe les tripes chaque jour un peu plus. Cette putain de solitude, que je flinguerai volontiers. Il n'y a donc personne en ce monde, capable de comprendre une personne en situation de désespoir ? A croire qu'ils sont tous égoïstes ici. J'accélère mon pas car je suis en retard. Le patron va encore me disputer, me menacer de me virer. Je m'en tape. Des bars, y en a plein. Et des mieux que ce foutu établissement qui organise des parties de poker clandestines. Un jour ça finira mal. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème, j'ai déjà assez de mal avec ma personne, alors les autres… Ils peuvent aller se faire foutre. Si seulement tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, je pourrai me réveiller en me disant que j'ai rêvé et que la réalité est bien plus belle. Arrête donc de faire semblant Avallon, ça ne sert à rien. Ce monde est le tien désormais, qu'importe ce que tu dises, qu'importe ce que tu fasses. Le destin a fait ce qu'il a voulu, personne ne peut le battre. Et maintenant, si tu veux survivre, tu dois simplement suivre ses règles. C'est si facile à dire, mais je sais au fond de moi, que ma conscience a raison. Le jeu se joue et il vaut mieux en être le maître si l'on ne veut pas couler.

Avallon ne les avait pas vus, mais deux êtres cachés dans l'ombre l'observent très attentivement. Une jeune femme aux long cheveux noirs, portant une robe d'un violet très foncé et de grandes bottes noires à talons, le tout couvert un par manteau de laine de couleur sombre, la scrute, déterminée. A côté d'elle, se trouve un type aux cheveux longs noir, qui porte un short et un débardeur noir.

\- T'es vraiment sûr que c'est elle Lust ?

\- Il n'y a pas de doute Envy. Tu as vu tout comme moi ce qu'elle a fait. Elle n'a même pas utilisé l'alchimie.

\- Donc, elle est bien passée derrière la porte sans encombre.

\- Oui, j'ignore comment elle a procédé mais elle a réussi l'impossible.

\- Tant mieux alors. On a enfin trouvé celle qui va nous aider à buter le Fullmétal nabot.

\- Du calme Envy. Chaque chose en son temps. L'armée la recherche, c'est un bon moyen pour nous de tenter une approche et de la rallier dans notre camp.

\- On ne peut jamais s'amuser avec toi ! Proteste son frère.

\- Tu ne lui fais rien Envy. Sinon ça ira mal pour toi. Tu connais les ordres de Père.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Avallon venait d'entrer dans l'établissement et Lust regarda la porte se fermer. Pour une approche, il valait mieux qu'Envy ne soit pas là. Avec son discours plein de violence, il risque plus de lui faire peur qu'autre chose.

\- Va faire ton rapport à Père. Je me charge de la surveiller. S'il y a quoi que soit, je te tiens au courant.

\- Comme tu voudras, mais fait attention Lust. Je ne voudrai pas que tu laisses les deux couillons interférer dans nos plans.

\- Je ferai attention. De toute façon, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. J'aviserai en temps voulu.

\- Comme tu veux. Dit-il en partant vers le repère de Père.

Lust reste cachée dans l'ombre, tout en surveillant les entrées et sorties des clients. Elle semble nostalgique, émotion bizarre pour un être humain artificiel qui n'est censé rien éprouver. Avallon est peut-être celle qui pourra l'aider à devenir humaine, du moins elle l'espère. Père ne les rendra pas humains, pourquoi les rendre ainsi alors qu'il déteste cette espèce ? Les autres lui obéissent sans broncher, le croyant. Seul Greed a eu le courage de partir et de découvrir le monde. Pourrait-t-elle avoir ce courage ? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est de découvrir si cette jeune femme va pouvoir l'aider, enfin les aider.

Il est vingt-trois heures trente lorsque je sors du travail. Cette soirée a ressemblé à toutes les autres. Je me sens toujours aussi fatiguée et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir rentrer chez moi, cela me semble être un ultime effort. Je prends les ruelles et marche. Cette impression me reprend encore une fois de plus. Cette sensation d'être suivie, épiée, surveillée dans mes moindres gestes. Que cela veut-t-il dire ? Est-ce cette chose bizarre qui s'amuse avec moi ? A croire que je ne lui échapperai pas. A moins que… Et si, et si la mort était une solution ? Après tout, il me pourrait plus me pourchasser. Il ne s'amuserait plus à me voir perdue. Je m'arrête brusquement et sors mon révolver de mon sac. Je le contemple quelques instants. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Toute façon, c'est comme si j'étais déjà morte une fois… Alors bon, une seconde fois, cela sera pareil. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Au contraire, je la vois comme celle qui me délivrera de ce jeu épuisant. De ce jeu que je ne veux plus subir. Je colle le révolver contre ma tempe et prends une inspiration. Mais au moment d'appuyer sur la gâchette, une lame transperce ma main et j'hurle. L'arme tombe à terre.

\- Je te déconseille de commettre un tel acte. Me dit une voix féminine.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment l'on peut faire ça. Serait-ce quelqu'un qui me ressemble ? Elle retire sa lame et ma main se mets à saigner abondement. Alors que par instinct de survie je me précipite sur le pistolet, celle-ci le brise avec ses lames coupantes.

\- Qui es-tu ? Crie-je, sur un ton de peur.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui peut t'aider. Pourquoi gâcher tant de talent en mettant fin à ta vie ?

\- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que de vivre dans ce corps ! Hurlai-je avec colère.

Elle s'approche de moi, regarde ma main et une lumière rouge émane de sa main droite, et comme par miracle, ma blessure disparait. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

\- Mais qui es-tu donc pour faire cela ?

\- Je m'appelle Lust. Tout comme toi, je possède certaines capacités, même si contrairement à toi, je suis différente.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- As-tu entendu parler de la pierre philosophale ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende !

\- Ah bon ? Alors regarde bien.

Lust pose ses mains sur son tatouage d'ouroboros et ouvre sa peau sous mes yeux emplis d'horreur. Je découvre alors une pierre rouge, la fameuse pierre dont j'ai entendu parler lors de mes recherches.

\- Voici mon noyau. Dit-elle avant que sa peau ne reprenne son aspect normal.

\- Alors tu es…

\- Je vois que tu es bien renseignée, c'est très bien. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je sais tout de toi. Je sais que tu as vu la porte et que tu es revenue intact, avec ces pouvoirs.

\- Détrompes toi, c'est une malédiction.

\- Je me fiche de tout cela. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu m'aides dans ma quête.

\- Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

\- Je te le dirai lorsque le moment sera venu. Alors comme ça l'armée te recherche ?

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Des avis de recherche ont été diffusés, mais ne t'en fait pas. Je sais comment t'aider.

\- Et comment ?

\- Tu vas te rendre.

Je la regarde, abasourdie. Pourquoi vouloir que je fasse une telle chose ? J'ai l'impression que tout ça est bien plus grand qu'elle ne le dit. Que cache vraiment Lust ?


End file.
